darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
333
David convinces Burke and Dr. Woodard to go to the Old House, where they search for the coffin. Synopsis Teaser : A fiery evening sun is setting over Collinwood, and, in a moment, darkness will descend. A small boy has broken into the Old House on the great estate, determined to discover its secrets. His curiosity is about to place him in the greatest danger he has ever known. Using the keys stolen from Elizabeth, David has broken into the Old House and unlocks the door to the cellar. Venturing inside, he finds Barnabas' open coffin... and Barnabas discovers him. Act I David cowers from Barnabas as the vampire advances upon him. He screams for help as Barnabas grabs him. At that moment, Dr. Hoffman arrives, and David breaks free of Barnabas and runs back upstairs. Barnabas, having pursued the frightened boy, explains that he only intended punishing David for breaking into the house by spanking the boy. But David insists to Julia that Barnabas is determined to kill him. Barnabas, however, allows David to return to Collinwood once he has handed over the extra set of keys and made a promise to never sneak into the Old House again. After David leaves, Barnabas informs Julia about the discovery of his coffin. Julia notes how unworried Barnabas seems and realizes he is planning something. Act II Back at Collinwood, Burke Devlin and Dr. Woodard discuss David's latest disappearing act and the boy's wild fantasies. Woodard confides his suspicions that David might actually be telling the truth. The two men go into the drawing room to speak in private. Woodard questions Burke about his Collinsport Strangler theory, and Burke reluctantly explains that he once suspected Barnabas. Just then, David rushes in and tells them about the coffin, insisting that Barnabas is actually dead. Julia, having followed David, arrives and tells Burke and Woodard she found David wandering around the Old House imagining all sorts of things. She feigns ignorance about David's tales of a coffin and tries to convince him he didn't see one. Woodard questions this, and Julia explains that she has been in the Old House cellar and found nothing there. Act III David accuses Julia of lying and begs Woodard and Burke not to listen to her. Roger enters the room, and David tries to convince both Burke and his father to go to the Old House and find the coffin for themselves. Having had enough, Roger orders David to his room. Woodard, disbelieving Julia's claim of David being disturbed, suggests going to the Old House to verify the frightened boy's story. Burke agrees, and Roger feels as if both men have lost their minds and refuses to make a fool out of himself or insult his cousin. Determined to learn the truth, Woodard and Burke depart for the Old House. Act IV At the Old House, Barnabas acts surprised when Burke and Woodard request to see the basement. Learning it is due to David's claim of seeing a coffin, Barnabas despairs over his young cousin's fantasies growing out of hand. He assures the two men there is nothing in the basement except some old trunks and odds and ends. But Burke, going so far as to threaten Barnabas, insists on he and Woodard looking in the basement for themselves. Much to their surprise, Barnabas reluctantly agrees, if only to put an end to the nonsense he's been enduring. Descending to the cellar, they find nothing except some old boxes and a trunk. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * ← Anthony George as Burke Devlin → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * ← Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman → * ← Robert Gerringer as Dave Woodard → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → Background information and notes Production * Grayson Hall does the ending announcements. Story * Burke threatens to return to the Old House with a search warrant if necessary. There is, of course, no way he can get a search warrant as nothing illegal has been alleged. * As Dr. Woodard and Burke start their conversation in the Collinwood foyer, Woodard looks around, and suggests they go into the drawing room, supposedly for privacy. They do so but leave the drawing room doors wide open. (The enclosed space offered by the drawing room is still more private than the foyer, even if the doors were meant to be closed.) Bloopers and continuity errors * Anthony George flubs his lines during the conversation with Dr. Woodard. * As Burke explores the basement, he turns a corner and the brick wall sways. * Robert Gerringer apparently started Act II a little too early, as he is in mid-word when the act starts. Dr. Woodard and Burke are talking about David's disappearance, and the act starts with Gerringer saying, "-peared?" External links Dark Shadows - Episode 333 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 333 - Those Meddling Kids0333